dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Wortox
|start item = ×6 |spawnCode = "wortox" |links = }} Wortox là một nhân vật độc quyền dành riêng cho Don't Starve Together, được phát hành vào ngày 28 tháng 3 năm 2019.Wortox Arrives March 28th! Forum post posted on March 22, 2019 Giống như Wormwood và Wurt, nhân vật được mở khóa bằng cách mua rương Wortox hoặc rương Wortox Deluxe, hoặc tạo nên nhân vật ngày bằng 2700 Chỉ. Nguồn gốc https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/104239-wortox-has-arrived/ Wortox, từng là một sinh vật trẻ trung, gia nhập cùng với Krampus để gây rắc rối cho những người sinh tồn bằng cách ăn cắp đồ đặc của họ. Một trong những hành động sai trái đó là đánh cắp Thịt của Wilson và 1 Vòng Hoa từ Wes đang ngủ. Tuy nhiên, Khi Krampus cố gắng bắt cóc một Bò Lai Con từ mẹ của nó, Wortox cảm thấy quá tàn nhẫn và đã chộp lấy Túi của Krampus. Sau 1 lúc giằng co, Wortox đã có thể xé toạc cái túi, giải phóng cho chú bò con. Điều này khiến Krampus nổi giận và tấn công Wortox, nhưng một lời nguyền đột ngột xuất hiện, cho Wortox khả năng hấp thụ linh hồn của Krampus. Wortox sau đó trải qua một sự biến đối, khiến cho bộ lông của cậu trở thành màu đỏ, mọc ra một chiếc đuôi và cặp sừng đáng sợ. Năng lực đặc biệt Một Linh Hồn là vật phẩm độc quyền dành cho Wortox. Khi Mob hoặc người chơi gục ngã trong phạm vi 20 đơn vị của Wortox, Linh Hồn sẽ rơi ra. Linh Hồn sẽ ngay lập tức tìm tới chỗ của Wortox nếu cậu đứng cách đó trong khoảng cách 8 đơn vị của Linh Hồn. Nếu không nhặt sau 10 giây, Linh Hồn sẽ biến mất. Hầu hết toàn bộ Mob sẽ rơi ra Linh Hồn. Đáng chú ý, Webber sẽ làm rơi 2 Linh Hồn còn WX-78 thì không làm rơi Linh Hồn nào. Quái Boss sẽ làm rơi từ 7 - 8 Linh Hồn. Ít nhất một không gian tồn tại trong hành trang và tối đa có thể lưu trữ 20 Linh Hồn. Wortox có thể ăn Linh Hồn để hồi , nhưng sẽ phải trả giá . Cậu có thể giải phóng Linh Hồn để hồi phục cho bản thân và đồng minh xung quanh. Người chơi đứng trong khoảng cách 8 đơn vị của Linh Hồn sẽ được hồi phục, tuy nhiên lượng hồi phục sẽ được tính dựa theo số người chơi trong khoảng từ 20 và 13 . Mỗi người chơi sẽ được chữa trị bằng số lượng người chơi trong phạm vi (lên tới 8 và bao gồm cả Wortox) sẽ bị trừ từ 21. Wortox cũng có thể dùng Linh Hồn để thực hiện "Soul Hop", một cú dịch chuyển ở khoảng cách ngắn. Khả năng của cậu giống như Gậy Biếng, ngoại trừ việc nó không tốn bất kỳ Tinh Thần nào. Wortox sẽ mất ít tinh thần hơn khi ở gần Quái vật như Nhện, Chó Săn, Xúc Tua,.... Nhược điểm Cơ thể của Wortox khao khát linh hồn. Điều này làm giảm một nửa chỉ số tăng Sức Đói từ những Lương Thực thông thường. Các tác dụng khác từ thực phẩm cũng sẽ bị giảm đi một nửa. Ví dụ: Thịt Sống sẽ chỉ làm Wortox mất đi 5 thay vì 10. Wortox sẽ làm rơi một nửa số Linh Hồn và mất đi 20 khi cậu cố gắng thử mang nhiều hơn 20 Linh Hồn. Wortox sẽ cảnh báo người chơi khi số lượng linh hồn cậu giữ lên tới 18. Cậu không thể lưu giữ Linh Hồn vào bất kỳ loại kho chứa nào (như là Rương hay Ba Lô), không nhân vật nào khác có thể giữ Linh Hồn. Lợn, Mèo Trúc và Thỏ Người sẽ có thái độ thù định với Wortox và cậu cũng sẽ không thể kết bạn với chúng, giống như Webber. Không giống Webber, Nhện cũng vẫn sẽ có thái độ thù địch với cậu. Mẹo * Để dễ dàng farm Linh Hồn, người chơi có thể trồng vài bông Hoa ở cạnh căn cứ và giết Bướm xuất hiện. ** Mẹo này cũng giúp người chơi dễ dang hồi lại tinh thần bằng cách bắt, trồng, và nhặt Bướm. * Wortox có thể sử dụng kỹ năng "Soul Hop" để dễ dàng né tránh và thả diều những quái boss như Deerclops và Gấu Lửng. Người chơi có thể tấn công đối thủ và khi chúng đánh trả, dùng "Soul Hop" ra phía sau chúng. * Wortox có thể giải phóng Linh Hồn cậu có sau một cuộc chiến để hồi phục cho bản thân và đồng đội. * Wortox có thể trở nên cực kỳ mạnh mẽ khi kết hợp cùng Wickerbottom, khi đọc cuốn Những Con Chim Của Thế Giới và Câu Chuyện Du Ngủ để nhanh chóng thu thập nhiều Linh Hồn. ** Cậu cũng hoạt động rất tốt cùng Wolfgang, trong khi Wolfgang có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt kẻ địch để lấy Linh Hồn của kẻ địch bại trận còn Wortox có thể để lại toàn bộ thức ăn cho Wolfgang. * Trong một máy chủ PvP, giết Wortox sẽ khiến toàn bộ Linh Hồn của cậu được giải phóng. ** Điều này có thể được sử dụng cho lợi ích cá nhân của người chơi, nhắm vào Wortox để họ có thể tự chữa lành vết thương sau khi cậu ta bị giết. Bên lề Trong game * Wortox có thể tìm thấy trong file game của Don't Starve từ ít nhất là tháng 12 năm 2012.Blog post mentioning Wortox from December 14, 2012Forum post mentioning Wortox from December 23, 2012 ** Chân dung của cậu từng xuất hiện khi người chơi đạt đỉnh Kinh Nghiệm. ** Ngoại hình của Wortox đã thay đổi giữa các bản cập nhật, bắt đầu với vẻ ngoài giống con người hơn và biến thành hình dạng giống như con dê hiện tại. * Wortox ban đầu được trêu chọc là một nhân vật DLC trong bài đăng lộ trình Don't Starve Together 2019 trên các diễn đàn nơi một hình bóng giống anh ta xuất hiện trong một hình ảnh quảng cáo cho các nhân vật sắp tới.Don't Starve Together Roadmap 2019 * Giọng của Wortox được lồng bởi một cây đàn violin.Elaine Chen on Twitter: "I just found out the poor violin screeching I recorded for Dany couple weeks ago was for #Wortox's voice. #dst" * Gameplay của Wortox đã bị rò rỉ vào ngày 27 tháng 3 năm 2019 (một ngày trước khi phát hành) bởi streamer Twitch RTGameCrowd. https://forums.kleientertainment.com/forums/topic/104223-leak-wortox-in-game-images-and-stuff/ Sau đó, Klei đã xác nhận rằng họ không có ý định cho streamer này tiết lộ về Wortox sớm như vậy và anh cũng sẽ không phải là streamer duy nhất có quyền truy cập vào Wortox. https://twitter.com/klei/status/1111017926511874048 * Wortox là một trong ba nhân vật có nhiều dạng biến đổi của hồn ma, với những người khác là Woodie và Wormwood. Cậu ta cũng là một trong hai nhân vật có thiết kế hồn ma khác nhau cho mỗi bộ skin của mình. * Wortox là nhân vật độc quyền thứ 2 của Don't Starve Together, nhân vật đầu tiền là Winona. * Wortox là nhân vật Don't Starve Together ''thứ 2 có một hoạt ảnh nhàn rồi sau Wormwood.Rev. 342121. Published on June 10, 2019 Trong hoạt ảnh này, Wortox cười và nhảy. Truyền thuyết * Wortox được Klei mô tả là "một người vui vẻ, tinh nghịch với một trái tim bao la, tốt bụng trừ đi sự thật rằng anh ta dùng linh hồn để làm thức ăn." * Không giống như những người sống sót khác, Wortox không bị mắc kẹt trong Thế giới của Don't Starve.Cậu ta đi qua Cổng Cổ Xưa, theo lời trích dẫn kiểm tra của cậu về cấu trúc khi ngừng hoạt động. Nguồn gốc của cậu ta là không rõ ràng. * Wortox có một người mẹ, được miên tả thông qua nhận xét về Răng Trùng Nham . ("Mẹ tôi vẫn còn ở đâu đó") * Trích dẫn của Wortox tiết lộ bản chất quỷ của cậu. ** Cậu ta không có máu. (Giữ một con Muỗi- "Tao không có máu cho mày đâu, thứ ngọt ngào đó") ** Hành động ăn và chuẩn bị đồ ăn khó chịu và xa lạ. (Gỏi Hoa- "Mình thực sự không thích ăn" - Bunwich Đùi Ếch- "Người phàm thật kỳ lạ.") ** Cậu ấy rất nhạy cảm với âm thanh của Còi May Mắn ("Ôi, ôi! Tai tôi!"). ** Lời nguyền của thể hiện qua bàn tay của cậu ta và nhiều lời thoại của cậu ta cho thấy cậu ta không thể chạm vào người khác mà không có nguy cơ đánh cắp linh hồn của họ.(Thất bại trong việc chế tạo- "Tay tôi thực sự bị nguyền rủa." / Giữ một con Quạ - "Cẩn thận, đừng chạm vào tay tôi.") ** Cậu bị tổn hại bởi Tỏi và Muối, rít lên các vật phẩm được rắc chúng và vui mừng khi thấy Mỏ Muối bị phá hủy. Tài liệu tham khảo văn hóa * Tiểu Quỷ là những sinh vật thần thoại. Trong văn hóa dân gian Đức, chúng được coi là những sinh vật nhỏ bé hơn được biết đến với bản tính thích chơi khăm, nhưng sau đó được Kitô giáo trở thành tiếp viện của quỷ. * Wortox cũng là tên của một ban nhạc Death Metal của Thụy Điển. Wortox entry on Encyclopaedia Metallum * Wortox được lồng tiếng bởi violin có thể là một tham chiếu đến sự liên kết văn hóa của violin (và âm nhạc nói chung) với ma quỷ.Why the Devil Plays the Fiddle * Thiết kế cũ của anh ấy giống như Hellboy. Thư viện ảnh Wortox Portrait.png|Chân dung Wortox. Wortox ingame.png|Wortox trong game. Wortox Map Icon.png|Biểu tượng của Wortox trên Bản Đồ. Wortox lightning strike.png|Wortox bị Sét đánh. Wortox Frozen.png|Wortox đóng băng. Wortox Asleep.png|Wortox ngủ bởi Nhân Sâm. Wortox Yawn.png|Wortox ngáp và lộ ra bộc răng của cậu ấy. Wortox Newly Added Idle.gif|Wortox nhảy lúc rảnh rỗi. Wortox Soul Hop.gif|Wortox sử dụng "Soul Hop". Diffrent Wortox Ghosts.png|Hồn Ma Wortox Wortox Draconic Portrait.png|Chân dung của bộ skin Wortox "Draconic". Wortox Minotaur Portrait.png|Chân dung của bộ skin Wortox "The Minotaur". Wortox Survivor Portrait.png|Chân dung của bộ skin Wortox "The Survivor". Wortox Uncorrupted Portrait.png|Chân dung của bộ skin Wortox "The Uncorrupted". Possessions 1 Krampus and Wortox.png|Krampus và Wortox trong ''Possessions. Possessions 2 Wortox steals from Wilson.png|Wortox ăn trộm từ Wilson trong Possessions. Possessions 4 Krampus and Wortox find Beefalo.png|Krampus và Wortox tìm thấy một gia đình Bò Lai trong Possessions. Possessions 8 Wortox shocked.png|Wortox sốc khi thấy Krampus bắt cóc một Bò Lai Con trong Possessions. Possessions 9 Wortox eyes glow.png|Đôi mắt của Wortox phát sáng trong Possessions. Possessions 11 Wortox's hand glows.png|Tay của Wortox phát sáng Possessions. Possessions 12 Wortox absorbs Krampus.png|Wortox hấp thụ linh hồn của Krampus trong Possessions. Possessions 13 Wortox transformation closeup.png|Cận cảnh Wortox sau khi biến hình Possessions. Possessions 14 Wortox newly transformed.png|Wortox ngay sau khi biến đổi Possessions. Wortox Character Update Promo.gif|Wortox trong một phim hoạt hình quảng cáo cho bản thân trong Cập nhật nhân vật. Wortox Promo.jpg|Hình ảnh quảng cáo của Wortox trên lộ trình DST 2019. Wortox Announcement.png|Một hình ảnh quảng cáo của Wortox. RWP 231 Wortox UI Concept 1.png|Phác thảo về giao diện người dùng bị loại bỏ cho các khả năng của Wortox từ Rhymes With Play #231. RWP 231 Wortox UI Concept 2.png|Nhiều các phác thảo về giao diện người dùng bị loại bỏ cho các khả năng của Wortox từ Rhymes With Play #231. RWP 231 Wortox Soul Hopping Concept Art.png|Phác thảo về khả năng "Soul Hopping" từ Rhymes With Play #231. RWP 232 Possessions Wortox Concept Art.png|Phác thảo về Wortox trong Possessions. Wortox Portrait Old.png|Một phiên bản cũ hơn về chân dung của Wortox. Wortox Unimplemented Portrait.png|Chân dung của Wortox trong vai trò một nhân vật chưa được thực hiện. Wortox Silhouette.png|Bóng của Wortox trong vai trò một nhân vật chưa được thực hiện. Wortox Unimplemented In-Game.png|Wortox trong trò chơi khi không được thực hiện. Wortox (Old) Map Icon.png|Biểu tượng của Wortox trên Bản Đồ khi không được thực hiện. Wortox's Skull.png|Hộp sọ của Wortox. Unknown character.jpg|Hình bóng của Wortox được sử dụng sau khi đạt đỉnh Kinh Nghiệm cũ sau cập nhât"Strange New Powers" trong Don't Starve. RWP 235 Winona and Wortox Drawing.png|Wortox được thấy trong Rhymes with Play #235. RWP 247 Doodle Jam.png|Wortox được thấy trong Rhymes with Play #247. Art Stream 62 Wortox.png|Wortox được thấy từ bức vẽ trong Art Stream # 62. Art Stream 84 Wortox and Wormwood.jpg|Wortox cùng Wormwood được thấy từ bức vẽ trong Art Stream # 84. Âm thanh Liên kết ngoài en:Wortox Thể loại:Nhân Vật Thể loại:Don't Starve Together